five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Candy
Were you looking for Shadow Candy's counterparts, Candy, Old Candy, the Cat or Nightmare Candy? '' FNaC = 'Shadow Candy''' is a rare antagonist and a hallucination in Five Nights at Candy's. He is the final evolutionary form of Shadow Cat from Five Nights at Candy's 3. Appearance He shares his appearance with Candy, though his color is dark purple with black shadings. His eyes are completely hallowed with phantom-like eyes, and his teeth glow white. Unlike Candy and Cindy, Shadow Candy has extra teeth from his upper jaw. Behavior Rarely, while both Candy and Cindy are out of the Main Stage, Shadow Candy appears at the exact spot where Candy normally starts, except that Shadow Candy is staring at the camera. Strangely, the star decorations Change to a purple color as soon As He appears. Once he is encountered, his face slowly rises up in the window at the Office after a few seconds when lowering the monitor. If the player observes him for too long, Shadow Candy will crash the game. To prevent Shadow Candy from causing a game crash, pull up the maintenance panel before he crashes the game. Afterwards, he'll disappear once lowering the monitor. Trivia *The way how the player summons Shadow Candy to the office is strikingly similar to Golden Freddy in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, though, he never had a kill screen after looking at him for too long. He seems to be fended off in the same way. *Shadow Candy is one of the animatronics not to appear in the Extras menu, others being the Markiplier animatronic and Vinnie. *He is the only animatronic not to appear in Emil's "Thank You Too!" image. *He is one of the animatronics not to outright kill the player. Two others are Markiplier and the Penguin. **He does cause a game crash after observing him for too long, however. ***As confirmed in the Extras Menu of Five Nights at Candy's 3, Shadow Candy originally had a jumpscare image and a texture for being inside your office as opposed to appearing in the window. |-|FNaC 2= Shadow Candy is a rare antagonist and a hallucination in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He is the final evolutionary form of Shadow Cat from Five Nights at Candy's 3. He only appears in the minigames in this game. Minigames Shadow Candy only appears in this game in Night 6 minigames, in all of them (three). In first minigame on this night he starts from Main Party Room, and player have a objective to follow him. Shadow Candy will lure the player till Parts & Service room, then he disappears, and then technician in this room, runs to Old Candy (player), with some sort of tool, probably trying to disable him. In the second minigame on this night he only appears on the kid's drawing. In the third, and last minigame, he will guide the player into the Office, where the depressed kid sits, and after Old Candy will walk over to the kid, Shadow Candy will guide you to the Main Hall 1, where a man stands, pushing the child. Old Candy will then approach the man, ending the minigame. Trivia *It is very likely that Shadow Candy's purpose is to be a protector, since he guided Old Candy to the Office, where the sad kid was located, and Old Candy cheered him up. He also guides the player to the man pushing the child. *Shadow Candy shares his appearance with Candy, but existed before him. **However Emil Macko has stated that Shadow Candy is the CAT's soul, in his incorporeal out-of-animatronic form. He started off as Shadow Cat, but by the first game, he had evolved into what he is now. |-|FNaC Remastered = Shadow Candy is the final antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. He is the final evolutionary form of Shadow Cat from Five Nights at Candy's 3. He is exclusive to the "Shadow Challenge". Appearance Remastered Shadow Candy looks identical to Remastered Candy, however his body is colored purple with black shadings. His teeth glow white but have purplish tints at the roots of his teeth similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare from FNaF 4. His eyes are hollow and can switch between eyes. Shadow Candy's normal eyes appear similar to the Phantom Animatronics eyes from FNaF 3. Sometimes Shadow Candy's eyes will be completely black and hollow. Shadow Candy's final eyes appear to be realistic cat eyes that replace his phantom-like eyes. For an unknown reason, Emil Macko removed Shadow Candy's upper teeth. Behavior Custom Night Shadow Candy will only appear in Custom Night if you input the RAT's passcode. If you look at the Main Stage, Shadow Candy will appear in the Office, but unlike Five Nights at Candy's, you cannot stop Shadow Candy from entering. Once Shadow Candy jumpscares the player, they will be forced into the Shadow Challenge. Shadow Challenge Shadow Candy starts slumped down in CAM 13, titled as NULL. After a while, Shadow Candy will teleport out of the room, forcing the player to search throughout the building. If the player finds Shadow Candy, they must stare at him until he fades away and teleports back to NULL, but if the player fails to find him, Shadow Candy will appear at one of the doors. If the player shuts the door on Shadow Candy, he will bang on the door several times, draining power. If the player fails to block Shadow Candy, he will jumpscare you, however instead of killing you, the player will lose either 2% to 8% power and time will be sent back a bit, making the night even longer. Unlike any other animatronic, Shadow Candy requires all of the power to be drained before he can kill the player. Trivia *This is the first time Shadow Candy has been hostile in the series. *Shadow Candy is the only hostile animatronic that doesn't appear in the Extras Menu. *Shadow Candy seems to change roles constantly, in FNaC 1 he was a mere hallucination, in FNaC 2, he was a protector, and in FNaC Remastered he was hostile to the player. *Shadow Candy shares his appearance with Candy, but existed before him. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Gameplay Five nights at candy s official shadow candy by thesitcixd-d91uxpe.png|Shadow Candy in the Main Stage. Shadow office.gif|Shadow Candy at the Office window. Www.GIFCreator.me_jmuB3s.gif|Shadow Candy texture behind the Office window. Shadow_candy_full_body_by_benthehybrid1-db17wng.png|Shadow Candy's unused texture for being in the office. FIVE NIGHTS AT CANDY'S 3.EXE 0x5F90E710.png|Shadow Candy's unused Jumpscare. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Minigames Shadow candy minigame.gif Shadow candy attack minigame.png 323 FNAC 2 minigame drawing of shadow candy.png|Shadow Candy on the drawing. Five Nights at Candy's Remastered Gameplay ShadowCandyMainStage.png|Shadow Candy on the Main Stage during Custom Night. ShadowCandyOffice.png|Shadow Candy in the Office during Custom Night. ShadowCandyNULL.png|Shadow Candy in NULL during the Shadow Challenge. ShadowCandyBackstage2.png|Shadow Candy in Backstage 2 during the Shadow Challenge. ShadowCandyPowerOutage.png|Shadow Candy's power outage jumpscare. Webp.net-gifmaker (72).gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare Custom Night Transparent Webp.net-gifmaker (76).gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare TableBooth Transparent Night Webp.net-gifmaker (73).gif|Shadow Candy Jumpscare Left-Right Transparent Night Webp.net-gifmaker (78).gif|Shadow Candy Glitching Door, Transparent Webp.net-gifmaker (79).gif|Shadow Candy Glitching Door, Transparent Webp.net-gifmaker (74).gif|Shadow Candy Power Outage Jumpscare Webp.net-gifmaker (80).gif|Shadow Candy Glitching Transparent Miscellaneous Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. TheShadow.png|Shadow Candy Full Body Reddit QSKWZO3 (1).png|Shadow Candy as he appears in the 2nd anniversary teaser. Shadow Candy Shadow Candy Shadow Candy Shadow Candy Shadow Candy